The present disclosure relates to a video system. More particularly, the present disclosure concerns systems and methods for privacy masking video content of alarm exceptions and mask verification.
Presently, requirements exist for implementing privacy masking of identity revealing portions of video content in Closed-Circuit TV (“CCTV”) recordings. In this context, the obscuration of face Region of Interest (“ROI”) is one of the care-abouts for video systems (e.g., cameras and video recorders). There have been several solutions proposed in prior art wherein the techniques of privacy masking the video content in a given ROI can be implements. Only authorized users can view unmasked content.